Red Lace
by xLessxThanx3x
Summary: "You didn't tell me you were Mormon, Kurt." "What...?" "You wear special underwear." Puck finds out Kurt is wearing women's underwear and can't think of anything else. Based off of a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme. Slightly AU.


**Red Lace**

Puck should really stop staring at asses.

He really didn't want to, not at all, but if it was going to get him in situations like this? Yeah, he needed to stop.

When it came to asses, Puck didn't discriminate; every ass had the ability to be a hot one, even if it was attached to someone with a dick. A good ass was a good ass that was his philosophy. Maybe that made him bi or some shit, but what did he care, he was the motherfucking Puckasaurus, he could wear dresses to school and still be cool. So if he found himself fascinated with Sam's bubble butt or Chang's near lack of one? So what.

Then Hummel came back.

He and Kurt had started to get along, sure; they even texted often and planned that whole Barbravention together, that was no big deal. But the best part of him being back had to be having another ass to stare at because, in all honesty, Kurt Hummel had an ass that every girl at McKinley would kill to have. Round, toned, tight…no matter whatever Puck's sexuality was, he was totally game for touching, sucking, and fucking that beauty.

Then one day, after Kurt and that hobbit boyfriend of his called it quits, Kurt came into school all haughty and stunning as usual. Azimio knocked a book he was holding out of his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes and glared as Azimio walked down the hall. Sighing, he bent over to get the book, not realizing Puck was just a few feet away. And then Puck was treated to an eyeful of red lace peeking out over the edge of his tight skinnies.

Kurt then got up and went off to class, and Puck gaped after him. Yeah, whatever sexuality he was, he didn't care because all he wanted was to see the rest of the red lace on Kurt's porcelain skin.

Puck didn't know why, but nothing could get the image out of his head, the need out of his body, the goose bumps out of his skin. He even jerked off during a free period but he saw Kurt just for a second as he walked to his next class and his thoughts went back to that underwear. A few Cheerios walked up to him and tried to flirt with him, wanting a piece of him now that him and Zizes were done with, but Puck barely looked at them, his thoughts full of red lace.

Glee was even worse. Every little movement Kurt did distracted Puck from the rest of his work. By the time practice ended, Puck was uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

He sent a silent prayer of thanks that everyone had left the room before him and Kurt. Seriously, God just loved him getting laid, obviously. He strode over to Kurt, who was leaning onto the piano as he looked over some sheet music, and grabbed his ass.

Kurt jumped and turned around. "What are you _doing_ Puckerman?" he hissed.

"You didn't tell me you were Mormon, Kurt," Puck said with a smirk.

"What the hell does that mean? Everyone knows I'm an atheist—"

"You wear special underwear."

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it a few times, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "I-I, uh…how do you know?"

Puck smiled, "Saw you bend over to get a book after Azimio knocked it down. I was about to ask if you were okay but then you bent over and I saw some red lace and I got distracted." He moved his hands around so he was holding Kurt's ass again. At first Kurt gasped, then he moved back into the touch before realizing what he was doing and stopping.

He looked Puck in the eye and said, "You're straight."

Puck shrugged, "Eh. I like some guys. I had a threesome with Matt last year. I just don't see the need to broadcast it 'cause it's not a big deal." He smirked and added, "Plus, a good ass is a good ass." To illustrate his point, he groped Kurt's ass, loving the small whimper that left the boy's mouth.

"So you didn't see all of it or anything?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Nah, just a bit of lace. Why? They weren't like boxers with lace trim or some shit, were they?" Kurt shook his head with a slight laugh. Grabbing Puck's hands, he moved them to the top of his jeans, just under the waistband. Puck raised an eyebrow but moved them down, smirking at the feel of lace. He continued down and had to hold back his gasp as he felt bare skin. Wait, did that mean—no, it couldn't—but—no way—_holy fucking shit_

"It's a fucking _thong_?" Puck asked incredulously, his erection growing even more in his jeans. Fucking hell, innocent little Hummel wasn't satisfied with just wearing some lacy underwear and teasing him, he had to wear a fucking _thong_?

"Underwear lines," Kurt explained with a smirk, loving how the resident Bad Ass was frozen just because of his underwear choice. "I wear tight pants most of the time and briefs or boxers are easily seen in them, so I either go commando or wear a thong, but I hate going commando since DKNY is just _not_ mean to be underwear-less in, I feel like I'm committing a fashion blasphemy." Smirking more as Puck remained silent, he added, "I have a few meant for guys fashion, obviously, because I'm a guy and I like being one, but sometimes I just want a bit of lace."

Puck had to agree that he fucking liked the lace. He fucking _loved_ the lace. God damn it. He looked at Kurt in the eye and took in his smirk, his confidence, and the look of lust in his eyes, and he had his lips attached to Kurt's without a second thought.

Kurt squeaked slightly but soon moved into the kiss with him, sucking lightly on Puck's lower lip. Puck grabbed at Kurt's ass and Kurt moaned as their crotches brushed against each other, feeling Puck just as hard against him. Puck took the open mouthed moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, probing Kurt's mouth as the smaller boy continued to moan.

As their erections rubbed against each other, their hips rocking and getting faster, Kurt's hands ran over Puck's body, one hand on his back as the other explored the beautifully toned chest in front of him. Wondering if the rumors were true, he found a nipple and gasped as he felt a piercing. He tugged at it lightly through the shirt and Puck immediately bucked up, moaning into Kurt's mouth, pushing their bodies together even tighter.

Kurt could feel himself getting closer and he all but prayed that Puck was on the same track as him as he ground his crotch as close as he could to Puck's, still flicking and tugging at the nipple ring. Then Puck snapped the string of the thong with one hand as the other lightly massaged at his crack and he lost it, his hips bucking forward as he shuddered violently, a loud moan escaping into Puck's mouth. Giving one last tug at the nipple ring, Kurt felt Puck shudder against him with a groan, a wet spot joining his own.

They pulled away slowly as they fought to catch their breath. Kurt looked up and they made eye contact before laughing slightly. Puck pulled his hands out of Kurt's jeans and eyed the boy in front of him. His lips were red and swollen, making them look bigger than before; his shirt was untucked from his pants in some areas; and there was a large wet spot on the front of his jeans Puck sure was going to get him killed. But Kurt just smirked and put his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Call me," he said huskily. Then he smiled and left the choir room, his hips swaying, the slightest bit of lace visible.

_Fuck_, Puck thought. He was pretty sure he'd never be satisfied with regular underwear ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, guys! Lately I've been cruising the Glee Kink Meme and have been disappointed at how few Puckurt fics are written on there anymore. So I've been checking out unfilled prompts for both Puckurt and general Puck or Kurt/Any Guy fics and have been trying to fill them. I've written a few others I probably won't post here, but all under my LJ name, which is the same as my Pen Name here, xLessxThanx3x. I hope you enjoyed!

Love,  
>xLessxThanx3x<p> 


End file.
